


I don't blame you

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [6]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Innocent, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Pete, Vampires, human!patrick, vampire!gabe, vulnerable!Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and gabe are like bros but gabe likes the human called patrick and patrick likes him back.</p><p>Pete is overprotective on patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Petes pov.

"Do you think I should take up the offer of learning guitar?" Patrick asked me as we were walking down the street,

"I'd say go for it if you want" I replied smiling at the human,

Yes human. Patricks human but I'm not.

I'm a vampire, and so is my brother gabe.

And I know patrick has a crush on him, and I know gabe returns those feelings.

"You know how to play guitar?"

"Patrick, you know I suck at that. I play bass"

Patrick let out a cute laugh and we stopped walking,

"Nice laugh patrick" we heard a voice behind us. Gabe.

Patrick cheeks instantly flushed as we turned around to see a smug looking gabe eyeing patrick up,

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I wanted to see you"

"Really?"

"No" he laughed, dick.

"I wanted to ask patrick something"

Patricks eyes lit up at this, "really?"

Gabe eyes ticketed to patrick as he smiled,

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would like to go out for a bite to eat"

I looked at him suspiciously and patrick beamed,

"Yes! I would love to!"

"Pick you up at seven" gabe said then walked away.

"I don't trust him" I said looking at gabes retreating form.

"He's your brother, you should" patrick said.

We started walking back to his,

"Promise me you will call if he hurts you"

"Why would he hurt me?"

He's so innocent it's cute.

"Just promise me. Ok?" I said seriously.

"Yeah. Ok" he replied,

"Good now we got to get you ready for a date" I said as patrick smiled wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le time skip to end of date

Pattycakes' pov.

Gabe walked me to my front door where I knew pete would be, I had a huge smile on my face and gabe had a smile to match.

"I do hope you had fun" gabe said

"I did" 

We got to my front door and turned to look at each other, gabes eyes flickered to my lips and he leaned down.

I leaned up because of height difference and our lips touched, and as cliché as it sounds I felt fireworks.  
I snaked my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he put his large hands on my hips.

But that was all cut short by a cockblockers named pete pulling me out of the embrace we had and pulling me in the house, closing the door behind us.

I heard gabe shout petes name angrily before he walked away I think?

I glared at pete.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No you dick! He just kissed me!"

Petes face turned to shock as I cursed at him and I walked angrily to my room. Slamming my door shut and locking it.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricks pov.

We were having a movie night in my room we were sat on my bed with me in between gabes legs leaning against his chest,  
We started going out a week ago and pete really doesn't like it.

"I think pete hates me even more now" gabe said,

"He's just overprotective" I replied,

"I would never hurt you, patrick" 

"I know"

I moved my head up to look at gabe and he leaned down to kiss me,

"I love you gabe" I said

"I love you too"

We carried on watching our movie, it was a horror and I was enjoying it very much.

Gabe started kissing my neck and I moved my head to the side giving him more access and started moaning,  
His arms snaked around my waist and I dropped my head backwards onto his shoulder as he started biting my neck softly.

"Petes downstairs" I moaned,

"Then let him hear" gabe whispered

I moaned even louder when gabe started kissing my neck again, not caring if pete heard or not.

He stopped for a moment and confused me until he moved quickly and I was pushed against the mattress,

"I'm gonna make you scream" he whispered in my ear

I responded in a moan and afterwards was what seemed like the best orgasm of my life.

And I think pete heard it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick woke up to light hitting his face and gave shuffling on the bed,

"Stop moving" he mumbled Into the pillow,

Gabe chuckled deeply and turned so he was facing patrick, the younger boy opening his eyes to reveal baby blue eyes.

"You ok?"

"Tired, sore. Apart from that I feel great" he smiled eyes half open and dozing off again,

Gabe placed a cold hand to Patricks flushed face,

"Rest easy, I'll get you something to eat"

Gabe got up and dressed in what he could find before making his way downstairs.

\---

"You could have been a little quieter" pete said walking In the kitchen clearly annoyed,

"We could have been louder" gabe replied smirking,

He flipped the pancakes and stacked them up before adding more batter to the pan.

"You are forgetting patrick is human"

"I'm not forgetting, I'm just not paying attention to the difference"

"You should gabe, you could accidentally hurt him"

"I would never..."

"I know you won't but those fangs and your inner vampire won't hesitate to do so"

Gabe finished cooking and turned the hob off before turning to face pete,

"What do I do?" He asked

"Tell him, then let it progress from there"

They both stopped their convosation as they heard steps approach the kitchen, patrick walked in with messy hair a tired look on his face and gabes too big clothes,  
He walked towards the counter with a limp (to which gabe smirked at),

"I smelt pancakes" he said,

Gabe smiled fondly at the human as he dished up some and placed it infront of patrick.

Pete coughed and smiled at patrick before saying,

"Did you have a nice night?"


End file.
